


Super J-Fist

by its_feldspar



Category: Super J-Cast RPF, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Fisting, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_feldspar/pseuds/its_feldspar
Summary: "Are you sure about this?"
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Super J-Fist

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the big leagues, boys. Here's your fanfic.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course I'm sure. Why wouldn't I be?" 

"No, I meant this." Joel held up the dish of butter. It had warmed to room temperature and the edges were softened, the surfaces glimmering. "Are you sure we should use butter?"

"What else would I want you to use?"

"Olive oil, maybe?" Joel suggested. When he saw the incredulous look Damon gave him he added "Some type of healthy alternative."

"Oh my god, really? You think I'm worried about fuckin' - calories or triglycerides or whatever the fuck at a time like this? It's a special occasion."

"I'm just saying, butter doesn't seem like the best -"

"Am I going to have to do this myself?" Damon griped "Just grease up your fist and get after it for fucks sake."

Joel hesitated a moment longer before he scooped up a dollop of the butter. It glistened in the low light as he slathered it onto his bare hand, taking care to coat every inch of skin, thick streaks of pale yellow fat all the way up to his wrist. He wiped the butter off of his other hand on one of the spread thighs in front of him and gripped a leg to steady it as he lined his slick, oiled fist up with the hole.

The first few fingers entered effortlessly into the gaping hole but Joel soon encountered resistance as he worked all four fingers in up to the base of his hand. He could hear Damon breathing, a chuff of impatience followed by

"You've got to get it really open."

"I am."

"Not with that fuckin' technique. You've got to start working your thumb in there if you want to -

"Piss off."

Joel ran his thumb back and forth across where hole was pulled taut, delicate skin stretched wide. Then he tucked his thumb, bringing all the fingers of his hand together as he slid it in, deeper and deeper, until his entire fist was engulfed up to the wrist inside of the orifice. Letting go of the breath that he hadn't realized that he was holding, Joel pistoned his arm back and forth, fist fucking it until -

"Now put the beer can in."

"Didn't I tell you to piss off?" Joel looked over his shoulder to where Damon who stood, impatient, both of his arms in slings.

"What? I'm just trying to help you out here, fuck."

"I know how to make a beer can chicken."

"Sorry for interrupting your precious moment."

Joel pulled his hand free with a lewd wet sound to swat at Damon. It wasn't much of a serious attempt but Damon dodged backwards nonetheless, keen on avoiding the hand that was dripping melted butter and chicken juices even with the immobilization braces on his arms impeding his movement.

"I'm the one helping you out here, so cut the backseat driving. If you wanted to do it yourself then you shouldn't have strained both your rotator cuffs beating off Kevin Kelly."

"Don't tell me how the fuck to live my life. You know me - when I go, I go hard."

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't already, everyone should go listen to the Super J-Cast ep. 100 "Even More Social Distance Edition" to hear an excellent audio dramatization of this fic. 
> 
> For the record I am subscribed to the podcast and I am so glad that Joel and Damon enjoyed this! It's nice to know that I could bring about some smiles in these trying times.


End file.
